Kevin's Decision
This is the pilot of The Osmosian Life of Kevin Levin. Plot A Ship was firing so much lasers at a certain Plumber Ship. The Plumber Ship kept dodging. Camera zooms to inside the Plumber Ship. Devin: Max! He's getting closer! Max: Ship won't go any faster, Devin! Devin: Have you tried flapping your arms? Max: (smiles) He really wants what you took from him. Devin: What else was I supposed to do. The Guy steals energy from stars Energy and sell it to the highest bidder. Suddenly, A Laser hit the Plumber Ship making it go on fire. Theme Song! A Figure teleported behind them. Figure: Where did you hide my key? Max and Devin shot Lasers at him. Not a Scratch. The Figure shot A Solar Beam at them. They quickly dodged and hid behind anything they found. Max: I'll prepare the Null Void Projector. Devin nods. Max opens a Wall revealing a Weapon Storage, but the Figure destroyed it. Max and Devin hid behind a Container. Devin took off his Glove. Max: Devin, Don't! You don't know what will happen if you use your powers! Devin: I know what will happen. (absrobs Electricity from a wire) Devin shot an Electric Blast at Ragnorak sending him flying to a panel. Devin: This is not my day! Ragnorak punched him to the ground. Ragnorak Attacked Max. Ragnarok: Enough games. Where is my key? Devin: Have you tried checking under the couch? Ragnorak: What a noble Quest. Give me the key or I will kill this Old man. Devin: (looks around him) You can nothing for me! Ragnorak shot a Beam at Max. Devin jumped in the Way and took the Blast. Max sent Ragnorak to the Null Void then ran to Devin. Later, A Large Coffin was burried under ground. We see a small Child crying beside it. Camera changes to a scene where A Wedding is made in a Church. Man: I, HArvey Hackett, agree to have her as my forever Wife. The same Boy but way older was crying. He ran out of the Church. Harvey and Mrs. Levin followed later. They found The boy in the house, still crying. Mrs. Levin patted on the boy's Back. Mrs. Levin: Kevin, my son. Kevin: Leave me alone. Go with your stupid Husband and leave me. Harvey: No, Kevin, We- Kevin: Especially you! You stupid Replacement to my Father!! I will tell you, Nobody, and by nobody I mean nobody, Replaces my Father!!! (punches Harvey to a Corner). Kevin punched the Wall breaking a hole. He absorbed an Electric Wire and prepared a Blast at Harvey. Mrs. Levin: Kevin, no!! (pushes Kevin) Kevin's Blast was accidentally redirected to the cieling. The Cieling fell. Kevin ran away and shot more Blast towards Harvey. Harvey protected Mrs. Levin and got out. Kevin saw them escaping. So He held a Car and threw it at Harvey. Mrs. Levin jumped in the way to protect Harvey, so Kevin blasted the car destroying it to protect his mom. Kevin: I hate you Harvey! (runs away) Kevin ran to near his Neighbor's house. He saw a bike tied to a wall. He toke the padlock and rode the bike on the street. He arrived near a subway. He parked the Bike. He took out a picture of his father. Kevin: Someday, Dad, I will avenge you. (a tear comes across his cheek) Kevin blasted the remaining Elecrticity to the Sky exploding a Plane. THE END! Characters *Kevin Levin (Michael Reisz) *Devin Levin (Ioan Gruffudd) *Mrs. Levin (Pamela Adlon) *Harvey Hackett (Dee Bradley Baker) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) Villians *Ragnorak (John DiMaggio) Trivia *Kevin Says he'll avenge his father, probably referring to Vendetta. *Devin Levin is killed by Ragnorak. *Kevin absorbs, for the first time, Electricity. *This Episode prepares us to the Events of Ben 10. Category:Episodes